


Love isn't Rational

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Highschool AU, Lio POV, M/M, Nerd Alert, galos a lifeguard, lio is a helpless gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Lio applied to Promare Academy he expected to be better academically challenged. What he wasn’t expecting was to become the leading member of misfits and create a turf war with the schools top dog, Kray Foresight.And he definitely wasn’t expecting Galo Thymos…Welcome to my high school au where nerds rule the school and being cool translates in being a mathlete.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: anonymous





	Love isn't Rational

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I'm struggling on getting myself to finish this fic :/
> 
> It started to get WAY longer than I anticipated and I already put so much time in it, maybe posting it will get me to finish? ????

Lio was never all that popular. Ever since he was a child, he was always singled out. Whether it be for his thin physique or peculiar look, his peers always found one reason or another to keep him at a distance. 

It was fine, this just meant he had more time to indulge in his studies. Why go out galivanting with others when he could read? School made sense to him, there was a clear expectation of what he had to do to excel. It was much easier to navigate than with his superficial and immature peers who only ever seemed concerned about gossip and parties.

So it was fine, he didn’t need friends. 

Or at least that’s how he felt before he got transferred to Promare Academy.

Lio wanted more of a challenge, his current public school only housed the young and dumb and Promare had a reputation of only having the rich and talented. So out of sheer boredom he applied on a whim. It wasn’t until several weeks later he received not only an acceptance letter but also a scholarship to stay on campus.

Besides the class quality, his first few weeks weren’t too different than his last school. Since he was admitted a bit late into the semester and didn’t share a room with anyone, none of his peers really made an effort to talk to him. That was fine, he was already used to keeping his nose down, finding comfort in the far corners of the classroom. 

After a few weeks he managed to build a routine for himself. Come lunch he sidled outside to his normal spot, a shaded nook beside the building wall. Easy for him to observe his surroundings, hard for others to spot him.

He was sitting comfortably reading his book when he started to overhear something from the nearby picnic tables. 

“Kray, you don’t own the picnic benches, this isn’t even the only one!”

“Yes but as you can see it is the only one in the shade. I’m sure you’re aware of my grades, how else will I continue to be the pride of the school if I’m not able to see my notes.”

“I’m sure I’ve never seen you study during lunch.”

“Pardon me, but considering your test scores I’m sure you don’t know what studying even is.”

Lio glanced over his book to take in the scene. Two students were sitting at the aforementioned table shaking with anger, one with straight dark hair and one with fluffy hair with red tips. In front of them stood a tall blonde student, with a small pose behind him. 

Kray Foresight.

Lio may not be very social but he paid attention to his surroundings. Kray Foresight had popped up in multiple conversations, talk centering around his attractiveness or skill. Either way one thing was clear, he was rich and was the golden child of Promare. Only one student of each grade was awarded an honor pin for the best test scores and Kray wore his proudly.

But Lio wasn’t fooled by the talk. Kray was a bully at best and a tyrant of the school at worst. Constantly flaunting his money and status around to get his way. 

Seeing it happen now set a cold stone in the pit of his stomach.

Before he was aware of it, he had already made his way to the table, leaning on the side of the table to physically block the two parties from each other. He kept his voice calm as he locked eyes with Kray.

“Why don’t we make a deal on who gets ownership of the table?”

Kray gleamed at him, humor making his tight smile stretch, “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“Lio Fotia. You’re Kray Foresight, correct? We’re both in Deus Prometh’s mathmatics class.” 

Kray leaned back on his feet in consideration, sizing him up and down. Lio wondered when was the last time someone challenged him, or if anyone ever has. 

“Oh yes, you’re that new scholarship student.” 

Lio prickled at the condescending tone but maintained composure. 

“I’ve heard your one of his top students. What did the teacher say? A true prodigy.” Lio kept his focus on Kray, taking in every change. The praise only added to his condescending smile, almost turning dumb as his chest puffed out a bit more.

“Well it’s good to know you pay attention.”

“With that being said, obviously the more qualified individual should have this as their study spot.”

“Couldn’t agree more.”

“So there wouldn’t be any issue with us comparing the test scores we get back today to decide?” 

Once Kray realized the game his eyes go smug. Looking at Lio as if he’s the most hilarious, dumb thing he’s ever seen.

“Such a grand idea, highest score takes the table. But why stop there? When I win how about you also escort my belongings for me until graduation?”

If you win, Lio thought before reaching out his hand.

“I accept, where if I win I get your honors pin.”

“It’s a deal, looking forward to class.”

With a short shake, Kray sauntered off with his group. Only when he was out of sight did he turn his attention back to the two at the table. The two looked somehow thankful and concerned at the same time.

“Dude are you crazy? Kray always gets the best grades!”

“You’re gonna end up becoming his human pack mule.”

With Kray gone Lio couldn’t stop the giddy smile that overtook his face. He cocked his hip to the side as he reminisced over the test in his head. The questions were still clear and familiar in his mind. 

“I’d like to see him try.”

~~~

When Deus Prometh’s class rolled around, Lio made sure to keep his compsure cool and collected. The two from lunch, Meis and Gueira he learned, tried to talk him out of the bet, but Lio was never one to back down. Even if he was new, even if this technically was his first test in this class, he was smart. He knew he was better.

Especially when he overheard gossip of how hard of a grader Deus Prometh was, it just made Lio more competitive.

Finally tests were handed out. He watched as Kray turned around in his seat, smug smile stretching his face too wide, and lifted his test that displayed a hearty 95. He could feel everyone’s eyes on them, gossip of their bet having leaked out.

Lio merely blinked as he reclined back into his seat and simply lifted his test back. He’ll never forget how his face cracked and morphed into horror. Small gasps being herd from the less tactful eavesdroppers. 

“Class I’m disappointed, our new student Lio, not even a full semester in, and is the only one to have ever scored a 99 on any of my tests. I expect you all to learn a thing or two from him.”

~~~

Next lunch hour he met up with Meis and Gueira and casually displayed his pin to them.

His intention was to put their minds at ease and then they could go back to their respective routines. Yet when Gueira jumped up in celebration and lifted him in a hug Lio was at a loss for words. They were talking to him but he could only register their warm smiles and bright attitude that he didn’t even realize when they sat him down between them. 

Lio finally snapped out of his shock and slowly followed the conversation. A strange feeling started to crawl up his stomach. Something light and fluffy, becoming so full he thought he would choke on the fluff. Though the feeling wasn’t bad, just new.

He took the moment to wonder if this is what it felt like to have friends.

~~~

Since that day Lio wore Kray’s pin on his coat collar, the vibrant colors of the triangular pin were a nice eye catcher to his look. He wasn’t naïve either, he heard the whispers as he walked by. The news of their bet spread like wildfire, resulting in glares or shoves as he walked by the hall.

Yet that wasn’t the only thing that happened.

One by one, students began to join them at the picnic tables. They were always shy and polite when they asked to sit with them. A little more talking and he learned that they all were either scholarship students or the misfits of the school. Confirming Kray’s reputation with stories of classroom favoritism and crushed ambitions.

Apparently Kray had a vision for the school, one where he ruled as King, accompanied by the rich and beautiful. Anyone without status or who threatened his seat at the top were ruthlessly snuffed out.

It wasn’t long before their family of misfits overtook all the picnic tables, some taking perch on top of tables or up against the building. It took Lio’s breath away every time he went to lunch. Seeing so many people who felt lost and insecure, and seeing them light up amongst themselves, how they came up to him with open hearts and thanked him for standing up to Kray. It lit up Lio’s heart with purpose and gave him the drive he needed to stay the best of the best.

Looks like he needed the encouragement too since Kray was not making it easy for him. Ever since the incident he’s only become more serpentine. Obsessively goading Lio for reactions and ruining his reputation amongst the students and teachers.

Teachers began to single him out and hackle him for almost nothing on a daily basis. Critically grading his work with an iron thumb and belittling him for the most minor mistakes. 

This was fine though. It just made him work harder, made him better. Working late into the night so he could insure his success. His grades meant more than everything now. Him remaining at the top meant hope for everyone who didn’t fall under the status que. 

~~~

Over the course of the school year their rivalry only developed to something more lethal. Lio managed to become the top student of their grade, earning his own honors pin, which he wore next to the one he won from Kray. He also became somewhat of a young activist within the school. Advocating for new school policies and coordinating school protests. Those didn’t always paint him in the best light, but it was something that had to be done.

Meanwhile Kray practically had the entire school under his thumb. He used whatever he could to go after Lio, from tainting his reputation to framing him for trouble he had no part in. 

Lio didn’t need the school to like him, but not all the students understood tact like Kray. They were more obvious with their distaste. Going farther than glares to actually vandalizing his belongings. 

On the worst days it got violent. Kray was never the one in the fight, but he was the one who would frame Lio for things that got more idiotic students involved.

After the second time Lio came to class with a black eye Meis and Gueira made a point to stay by his side.

It continued like this for each school year, but Lio was starting to make a routine out of it. Kray may have his small victories but Lio was stilling winning the war. End of junior year he was sure he would rein as the top student and put Kray in his place once and for all.

At least that was the plan. 

Lio was smart, he could decipher most things with enough studying and critical thinking. Able to write college-level analytical papers and compete in intense debates.

Yet the summer before senior year, well, how could he explain this.

To say it simply?

Something... irrational happened.

Gueira and Meis had dragged him from his room for some fresh air at the local pool. It was a normal summer day, insufferably hot and bright. Yet he made due under a beach umbrella with a good book, occasionally looking up to see the other two splashing aimlessly in the pool. It wasn’t until a shift change of life guards that had Lio peeking over his sunglasses.

Lio eyed the new life guard up and down, analyzing the ‘situation’.

The new guy seemed young, most likely around the same age as him. Being too tall and obnoxiously fit Lio was having a hard time not to stare. The lifeguard had a spiky blue mohawk and pecs bigger than his hands. Lio self-consciously grabbed his own chest as muttered under his breath at how huge they were.

Lio tried to stay subtle with his ogling. He wouldn’t lie to himself, the man was stupidly attractive and he was already well aware for his attraction to men, but there was no telling what kind of personality the dude had. Considering how loud and fit this guys was, Lio could only assume he was just like any other meat brained high schooler. 

Boy was he wrong.

After a few days holed up in his room, Gueira and Meis dragged him back to the pool and this time they didn’t let him bring his book. Which meant less distractions from mister stupid, hot lifeguard. 

Thankfully they brought a volleyball and started a small game in the court to the side of the pool. Lio may not look it but he did relatively well in sports. So well that he was able to count up some points against both Gueira and Meis. 

The game was going well until a serve sent the ball way out of bounds. Lio turned around to fetch it but wasn’t given the chance as he saw the hot lifeguard coming towards them, ball in hand. 

The guy approached them with a bright smile, sweeping some of his blue hair out of his face.

“Do you guys need an extra player?”

Lio went blank, was he talking to them? This had to be some sort of trick. All he was able to manage was a flat stare at the new guy before Gueira came to his rescue.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working right now?”

The new guy just smiled brighter, but it wasn’t like the smiles he saw on Kray. This one was more earnest and heartfelt. Lio felt a little dizzy just looking at it. 

“Shift just ended!”

He walked up to Lio and lifted his hand for a fist bump, Lio absolutely ignored the small flutters in his stomach.

“Name’s Galo, let’s even the score with these guys, shall we?”

The talk of a challenge snapped Lio back to the present. He allowed a small lift of his lips and bumped his fist against Galo’s, stealing the ball as he moved passed.

“Try to keep up.”

To no one’s surprise Galo was pretty good, his height and passionate receives won them the game. He took note of how considerate Galo was as a team member, never hogging the ball and giving Lio the chance to strategize and set up to create the best attack.

When Galo went in for a celebratory high five, Lio made sure to put all his worth into it. The resounding slap made a glint shine in Galo’s eyes and for a moment Lio got lost in them. 

That was until a phone alarm rung them back to reality.

Galo shuffled through his pocket for his phone. Something about being late or something, Lio wasn’t really paying attention as he hurried off, Galo waving his hand in wide chaotic swings as he yelled goodbye.

Gueira and Meis made eyes at him but he ignored them. He didn’t want to think about what just happened. 

So far, Galo seemed sweet but that wasn’t enough to start anything. He already had enough on his plate and getting a relationship in the mix would be too much. Studying was already keeping him up at night. Not to mention Kray, which he didn’t even want to think what things he would do to hurt anyone he dated and Lio didn’t have the time to protect them. 

Long story short, he wasn’t interested in Galo.

That being said, he still found himself back at the pool, this time without Gueira and Meis’s intervention. He didn’t go every day, but it wasn’t too far from the truth.

Lio justified it by bringing his books, telling himself he just needed a new environment to focus better. It wasn’t his fault there just so happened to be an incredibly hot and friendly life guard. Plus Galo was nice company, always giving him a hearty wave hello or send one of those stunning smiles that left birds singing in his head. 

It went on like that for a while, just subtle acknowledgments of each other but no real conversations. 

One afternoon as Lio read his book under one of the umbrellas, a rucus exploded through the pool gates. He looked over his book to see a large group of high schoolers bellowing in laughter and snide comments at one another. Lio was about to tune the group out until one of them called out to Galo and ran towards him at full speed. The girl didn’t stop as she got closer and before he knew it they were both tumbling into the pool. 

A bit shocked, Lio put his book down in concern. This wouldn’t be the first time he saw violence between students, but he instantly relaxed when the two submerged laughing.

They must all be friends then.

Taking in the group one by one, he made the executive decision that he wouldn’t fit in. If he remembered correctly these were all students from the academy, which meant Galo most likely attended as well. It wasn’t unusual for him not to know everyone from the school, the campus was enormous. Lio at least made a point to know who all the scholarship students were and from what he could tell, no one in Galo’s group was one of them.

Lio tried not to think about the sour disappointment in his gut. Tuning out the group, he slowly returned to his reading. He got a few pages in before a blast of icy water struck his back.

His muscles instantly tensed before he slowly turned around. He was presented the sight of the pink haired girl who tackled Galo earlier, standing with a water gun in hand and a challenging smirk on her lips. Behind her stood a slightly horrified Galo as his eyes went from her and back to him. 

The pool was silent and Galo flinched when Lio stood up. Glancing to the side, Lio took note of a deserted water gun.

How convenient. 

Before long the battle was on. Lio teaming up with who he learned was Lucia and Varys against Galo and Aina. It was honestly a lot of fun, running around tables and taking cover behind deck chairs. They were lucky it wasn’t busy or they’d be getting some serious glares by now.

At one point Lio’s ammo was running low and as the other two went offense, he tried to use the distraction to refill. It was a moment too late when he realized that Aina was by herself and before he knew it 200 lbs of hot lifeguard was slamming him into the pool.

The pool was an icy contrast to the warm hands that grabbed his torso. It wasn’t long before he was lifted out of the water and high onto someone’s shoulders.

Galo let out a boisterous cheer as he paraded Lio around like a trophy. Meanwhile his heart was beating wildly at being so manhandled and he hoped his blush looked more like a sunburn. Yet if Aina’s face was anything to go by, he wasn’t very convincing.

That day should have been his wake up call that this ‘interest’ in Galo was getting out of hand.

Though against his better judgment he kept going to the pool. Galo and him still didn’t engage in any lengthy conversations, but he always greeted him and every so often he’d catch the other glancing at him when he thought he wasn’t looking. Lio was thankful Galo seemed a bit more oblivious to his own glances. 

He started to notice tiny quirks about Galo. How during particularly boring shifts he would bounce his leg up and down and comb his fingers through his hair. If anyone was playing music at the pool this impatience would become small dance moves, swaying side to side.

It was especially endearing to watch him when a bunch of kids came to the pool. 

Galo would always play with them full-heartedly, sloshing around in the water as they climbed all over him. At one point he had two kids on his shoulders, as he pretended to be some sort of water-Godzilla? With a couple more water gun hits, Galo performed a dramatic death as he sunk into the water.

Lio couldn’t help but lose himself laughing. When he finally settled down to just chuckling into his fist, he made eye contact with Galo. Galo’s face was blank for a second before transforming into one of his brightest smiles yet.

Lio couldn’t help but return a small smirk, his sides warming and tingling at the shear absurdity of Galo.

~~~

Their dance around one another continued for a few weeks. Most of their conversations were strictly nonverbal composing of passing looks and broad smiles. 

Lio decided that this was for the best, his heart could only take so much. If they didn’t say anything then there would be nothing to admit. Nothing to acknowledge. Just him, his book, and some lighthearted eye candy.

Yet he could do without the intense summer sun. Some days were just downright scorching, leaving his skin dry and red. He eventually invested in SPF 50 to apply throughout the day but he still had trouble reaching the far corners of his back.

“Need some help?”

Lio knew that voice and part of him didn’t want to turn around. Yet he was weak and was met with the one and only. Muscles all too much and skin that had only become more golden from standing guard all summer, Galo was the peak of his gay interest and he was drowning. 

“Sure.”

Galo ‘s face lit up and honestly that was unfair. It was too easy to delight him and it did things to Lio that he didn’t want to think about. He turned back around to allow Galo to help him apply more sunscreen and he had to swallow when he actually began to do it. 

Galo was loud and often obnoxious to a fault. Yet these past few weeks he’s witnessed just how sweet and caring he can be. He was always so considerate with his dumb, dopey smile and always taking initiative to help anyone at the pool.

Still, Lio has no plans to date. With all his studying and college applications it would only be a distraction. Yet he could allow himself to give in just a little bit, at least enough to imagine what it would be like to have a boyfriend. Galo’s so sweet, he just hopes he can find someone like that once the craziness of high school is over.

~~~

Before he knew it the summer was over and Lio had managed to spend way more time at the pool than he was willing to admit. Though the change of the season was good, this meant no more distractions, only him and his studies.

Yet it didn’t take long after the first week to realize that he had gotten sloppy and indulged too much into his emotions. There in the halls was not only Kray but a very familiar blue headed boy who was looking at him like he was the world. 

To say he was shocked was an understatement, causing a small trip in his stride as he continued to walk by. Kray caught his eye and smiled large and venomous as he threw an arm around Galo spitting out whatever political bullshit he always did. The worst part was Galo was hanging off his every word.

This couldn’t be happening, word must have gotten out or something that he liked Galo. Since it was a public pool he thought he would be safe from his peers but that was such a naïve idea. 

Or… or maybe he read the situation wrong, maybe he never had a chance with Galo. He’s not one of the rich kids, he was just some lucky kid who got into the school. The prejudice against people like him wasn’t new at the academy, but he found it hard to believe that Galo was like that. With that said it still doesn’t mean he should be vain enough to think Galo would like him, especially with the way he was looking at Kray… 

No, no more weaknesses, it’s senior year, he has to focus. Everyone was counting on him, to take Kray down from his seat at the top. Plus it wasn’t like him and Galo ever became a thing, so there was no reason for it to sting so much, no logic in moping about something that never happened. He had a goal and he couldn’t afford any distractions. 

~~~

Passing both Kray and Galo in the halls started to wheedle itself into his routine. The worst days were when Galo managed to pry his eyes off Kray and smile at him. That very same dumb, but absurdly profound smile that always tied knots in his stomach. 

The first time it happened, Lio was so taken aback and overwhelmed that he didn’t notice Kray jumping at the opportunity to ‘accidentally’ bump into his shoulder sending his books flying. 

Lio sighed before kneeling down to pick up his shame. He berated himself for being so foolish, getting distracted like some hopeless romantic. He needed to look at the facts, Galo doesn’t like him, they barely even know each other. 

As he slowly gathered his books he didn’t expect another pair of hands, large and tan reach out for the same book as him. He couldn’t tell what shocked him more, the fact that Galo had actually stopped walking with Kray to help him or at how nauseatingly cliché this whole situation was. 

In his stunned silence, Galo managed to gather the rest of his things and hold them out for him. When Lio finally snapped to the present he felt hot, itchy embarrassment crawl up his face. He managed to take his belongings and mutter a thanks before rushing off, heart pounding. When he finally found solstice in an empty bathroom stall he squeezed his books to his chest.  
He feels so naive and dumb. He barely knows Galo, there’s no reason he should be reacting like this. In front of the school no less, idiotic enough to get swayed by a pretty face which gave Kray an opening to strike. Using Galo to exploit his weaknesses.

The realization made him burn, it was one thing if Galo didn’t like him. That outcome doesn’t matter, but Kray using someone for a petty rivalry. Especially someone so earnest like Galo, that was just downright cruel. He saw the way Galo looked at him and how Kray would indulge him by touching him or giving him more attention. Kray might feel the same way but everything was all too coincidental.

After Lio was better at keeping his composure around Galo, he would notice the shear awe he held for Kray. Even if it hurt he couldn’t deny him what made him happy. However, Kray kept that same plastic attitude always using that voice to control and belittle others around Galo.

Lio couldn’t stand the idea of Galo being lead on and he wasn’t convinced that Kray was earnest in his actions. It was with rash decision that he approached Kray one afternoon.

He had spotted him standing off without his lackies, a perfect opportunity to confront him.

“Kray Forsight”, Lio made sure to keep his guard up and composure controlled. 

“Lio Fotia, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I’ve noticed you’ve taken quite the interest in Galo Thymos.”

“Ah yes, he’s quite the character don’t you think? So loud, so rule-less, an absolute idiot.” Lio could feel bile rise in his throat.

“If that’s so then why have you been flirting with him nonstop?”

“Oh is that what I’ve been doing? Galo is just such a fan I thought I’d entertain him.” 

“You shouldn’t lead people on like this.”

“Oh, and since when has any of this become your business? Unless you’re actually interested in Galo. You wouldn’t happen to be jealous would you?”

Lio clenched his jar and wringed his fists, not sure whether to reprimand him for leading Galo on or to deny any of his attraction towards him. Yet he knew either would only make Kray use Galo even more. Before he was given a chance Galo fucking Thymos came on the scene.

Kray greeted him loudly and made eye contact with Lio as he swung an arm around Galo. He could hear Galo was saying something to him but him and Kray were still staring each other down. Lio’s fists’ started to shake at the shear disrespect Kray had for Galo, using him to toy with Lio. This wasn’t about him being jealous or not, this was about not leading people on. Perhaps the only way to get Galo out of this was to show Kray how much he isn’t interested in Galo.

“Do whatever you want, see if I care.” 

Heart pounding, Lio turned and left. This is exactly why he didn’t want to date anyone. The worst part is that they weren’t together, they were never a thing, so why was it hurting so much. 

Without realizing he walked into the bathroom. Maybe if he told himself he doesn’t like Galo Thymos it would come true? When he looked at himself in the mirror he realized he was crying. 

Galo Thymos. What is he going to do about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue :P


End file.
